There are many effective ways of learning, but it is commonly held that the most effective ways involve using a plurality of receptors. For example, visual, auditory, and kinesthetic types of learning each offer effective ways of learning, but when used in combination, the effectiveness greatly increases. The present invention features a method of teaching a child the letters of the alphabet, the numbers, the shapes, and the primary colors by a caregiver.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.